


Winter Wonderland with Will

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, George Clarke's Amazing Spaces RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Not Getting Caught, Surprises, Undressing, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Based on the Amazing Spaces: Winter Wonderland episode. The scenes are a little switched up, but this is fic after all! After George treads on the miniature snow house that Will worked so hard to build, he promises to make it up to him. So he takes him to a beautiful pinecone-shaped cabin in the middle of the Italian Alps where there is a naked George Clarke waiting for him in the bedroom.





	Winter Wonderland with Will

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

It was a perfect house; Will was always trying to create the perfect house, be it for clients, his family, or be it a secret hideaway where he and George could express their love together, away from the prying eyes of the world - he was always modelling scale dwellings, out of cardboard, out of clay. He'd made a perfect miniature Swiss cottage out of snow, and he was rather proud of it. I don't know if you've ever tried to make a half-decent snowman out of two, or three balls of snow, but getting the proportions of _that_ correct was hard enough - never mind a perfectly formed house with windows and doors, and a pitched roof.

So he did think, even though George and the production company got quite a kick out of it, that it was rather mean of George to step on it - just for effect - just for the cameras. There was little left of his masterpiece after its run-in with George's large snow-boots.

"Hey," he said, dejected. "I put a lot of work into that."

"It's alright... it would have melted anyway..."

With the cackles and hoots coming from behind the camera, coming from the people who had set up this scenario because they thought it would make a funny scene for the programme, Clarke attempted to comfort Hardie. He wrapped his arm around him and assured him he'd make it up to him later. He'd better _had_.

The show researchers never failed to come up with excellent builds and locations to visit, and the pair of them had already visited so many awe-inspiring creations, both alone and apart, on this - their Winter Wonderland trip. But, being as special as this place was, George wanted to be the one to show Will the pinecone house in the Italian Alps. After a few days of travelling by road, which had been frosty in more ways than one, George hoped that this outstandingly beautiful build would be the thing to thaw Will's heart. Alright, so he had been a little cruel in crushing Will's snow house, which took him so long to make - he'd been egged on by the cameraman, who thought it would make a brilliant shot. But he honestly  _did_ want to apologise.

From the outset, Will was staggered by the house nestled in the pine trees, with its flawlessly _natural_ , curved form, and round roof formed from tiny uneven-shaped larch shingles which genuinely did help it to resemble a pinecone, or 'pigna' as the locals called it. Every single piece of wood came from the surrounding forest, and this build was practically a _tribute_ to the material.

"George, this is breathtaking!" he called out to the taller man behind him, still climbing the hill. If Will was impressed now, just wait until he realised what George had in store for him.

They were all alone in this wilderness, and he and Clarke had _sole_ access to this spectacular home. Their job was to study it in order to find points on which to pick upon when presenting their segment for the Amazing Spaces show, to really get a _feel_ for the place and embrace the ethos behind its design and behind its _being_ , and the crew would be along in a few of hours to film them chatting about it. But a few hours was nonetheless a long time for a couple of secret lovers who hardly ever had the chance to spend any time together alone, except when having a coffee or a drink down the pub.

Entering the building from a high-set wooden bridge, Hardie was as equally taken by what he saw inside; so many different textures, tones, grains of wood on the walls, the floors and the furniture; a large door hinge fashioned out of what seemed to look like an enormous double-ended pencil; a cosy bathroom with handmade pine bathroom sink; cute porthole windows with sensational views.

He was like a kid in a sweet shop, not knowing what to look at next - George must have known from their many years of friendship that a place like this would blow Will's mind; he was such a fan of wood, and seeing it used to such amazing effect in, literally, its natural habit was a sight to behold. The one sight which was absent was the sight of George. Where was he? In his excitement, the designer had lost track of his friend's whereabouts.

There was surely only one place for him to be: the bedroom. Walking up the narrow staircase, Will found himself in the dome-topped, _magical_ space that was the bedroom and, virtually the only thing in this establishment not made out of wood - the fleecy red blankets atop the bed - immediately caught his eye. Not only because of the bright colour, but because George Clarke was lying underneath them, completely naked, his clothes on the floor. George raised his eyebrows. "Didn't I tell you I would make it up to you," he whispered, seductively.

Will looked around, nervously. The bedroom was extremely private, with most of its light coming from a round skylight in the top of the 'pinecone' roof, and very few windows. Besides which, who was likely to see the pair of them in the middle of the forest amidst the Italian Alps, anyway? But, still, Will's eyes darted around the room, fearful that someone would catch them.

"Come on," George said, impatiently, "Get in!"

It was easier said than done; Hardie was wearing an awful lot of layers. Naturally, he started with his trademark hat - Will was _always_ wearing a sodding hat. George did briefly consider singing the Tom Jones song to him, telling him he could leave his hat on, but Clarke wasn't patient enough to wait for a Full Monty style striptease; he wanted Will and he wanted him now. Not only that - it was bloody cold in this bed, what with the wood burning stove (what _else_ in this environment?) being downstairs, and George sporting a remarkable lack of clothes. It warmed him up no end though to see Will's coat and jumpers hitting the floor, followed by trousers, until all that was left on was his boxer shorts. The bearded man quickly scrambled in.

As he clambered into the covers, George began to tickle him and started giggling giddily.

"Stop it, George. Stop laughing so loudly - someone might hear us..." Again, who _exactly_ was going to hear them out here? Hardie was always paranoid and Clarke, sometimes a little _too_ , daring. As soon as Clarke had the keys to a place which he _thought_ would be empty, sometimes he forgot that other people had keys as well - _spare_ keys - and he'd nearly been caught out a couple of times, caught out with _less_ than his underpants on. There are only so many times you can say you're testing the shower out because you're so impressed with the ingenious design of it.

"Shh..." George held a finger to his lips and began to snigger. "Sorry."

"We're supposed to be making notes for the show. You know - analysing the architecture and so on," Will went on.

"Analysing all of the curves and the shapes?" Clarke said, his double meaning obvious as he dragged soft fingertips down the length of Hardie's bare chest, just stopping short of his groin.

"Yeah..." there was a ghost of a whisper.

"Then that's what we'll do," George announced, triumphantly.

"Wha--What did you have in mind?" Will stammered as the North-Easterner climbed atop him, long naked legs swung around his frame, and something firm and unyielding pressing against him - Will knew what it was, and he knew what kind of _mood_ George was in.

Clarke began to slide his hands from Hardie's shoulders - which he thought were unduly tense, though Will thought it was probably more than justified - and down to his chest, which was heaving up and down with the movement of his ribcage.

"Beautiful, sculpted lines," he began, a sensuous tone to his voice. "And then there are these... gorgeous features," he said, rolling hands over the chest area, rubbing Hardie's nipples in a circular motion and revelling in the harsh breathing it was starting to produce, "a really clever addition to an already stunning structure." Will couldn't help but snort at that. "All running down, symmetrically..." his teasing fingers ventured south, "...to this protruding peak of flesh here." The pair of them laughed. "Christ, it really is protruding!" he grinned, grabbing Will's erection through the fabric. "And there's me thinking you were nervous..."

"I am!" came a cry. "I am," he then repeated, far more hushed. He looked around and to the window for any signs of life. "You're always pushing your luck, George. And now you're pushing my luck too."

"You'd let me push anything I wanted," George gasped into his ear, gently kissing his neck.

It was true - he _would_. Will truly did know how lucky he was to have George; George, much to his own surprise, had become quite the sex symbol - even having a bra thrown at him whilst on stage - and, whenever they went around Britain looking at people's builds and the general public's sheds, Clarke was continually mobbed by ladies old and young, telling him how handsome he was and how he'd be welcome in their sheds anytime.

And, in turn, George knew how lucky he was to have Will, the master craftsman, working on all of his ideas. Without such skill and knowledge on-board, his hare-brained schemes would seldom come to fruition. They made a great couple and, by _god_ , would Hardie not come away from this experience being unsure of that; this had been a bloody _perfect_ Winter Wonderland trip.

This was further emphasised as Will began to groan all-too loudly, with George placing hungry, wanting kisses further and further down along his trembling body.

"Careful, Will," he smirked, looking up from his chest. "Cus you might just cause an avalanche, mate - moaning like that!"


End file.
